mytarcreativedesignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: ZouLy's Design
'Welcome to my TAR Design...!' As part of completing the last set of tasks in Cocoa's The Amazing Race: Design Challenge Season 2, all finalists are required to create a complete course of their TAR Design, that means from Starting line up until the Finish line. I am glad that before I reach this honorary Finale round, I have worked really hard, spending most of my day to create all my previous designs back from round one. I am also thankful that most of the judges liked my design and I do hope you guys as the audience also enjoy them. I have created a design, in which meets almost every aspects and criterias that the judges and the host wanted me to do. I have worked as best as possible to make a culturally relevant, entertainly show, drama-inducing situation, low-cost priority, as well as feasible locations and tasks for my legs. I also have proved my imagination, ingenuity, and creativity in designing my Amazing Race legs this season. So, having said that, without further much ado, I proudly present my Ultimate Amazing Race Course 2012. Cheers everyone! :) Race Summary Destination : Air Travel Railroad Water travel Bus Travel Route Markers: Detour Roadblock Fast Forward U-Turn Speedbump Intersection Yield Pit Stop Leg 1 (United States → England) *Manchester , Vermont , United States ( Equinox Hill ) (Starting Line) * Boston (Logan International Airport ) to Manchester , ' England' (Manchester International Airport ) *Manchester (Old Trafford Stadium ) * Manchester to Middleton (Middleton City Centre) *Middleton (Middleton Neighbourhood) *Manchester (Manchester Arndale ) (Super-Leg midpoint) * Manchester (Manchester Picadilly Station ) to London (King's Cross railway station ) *London (Buckingham Palace ) *London (30 St Mary Axe "The Gerkhin") *London (East End London, Brick Lane ) *London (Victoria Embankment Gardens ) The First Detour of the Race was a choice between Fanatic or Fantastic. In Fanatic, teams must go to a nearby crowd, where they’ll be handed out a set of face painting supplies. They must face-paint 10 red devils fans who are about to watch the training session inside. Once the 10 face-painted fans satisfy with their work, the club manager will hand them their next clue.In Fantastic, teams will be taken inside the stadium, where hundreds of fans are watching the training session. Both team members must create choreography of one full song made by the fans. When they ready, they must lead 50 fans to follow their movements and sing the song together at the crowd bench facing the soccer field. If the cheer leader satisfy with their effort and the fans are happy, they may continue the race. In the first Roadblock of the race, team member must participate in a local paperboy race. Team member must successfully deliver 30 local daily newspapers by throwing them into the neighbourhood area. When team member completes the run list and return to the newsstand, the shopkeeper will hand them their next clue. This leg was an exclusive 2 hours Premiere of the show with a Superleg installment without a Pit Stop. During the second Roadblock, team member must equipped with the safety gear and ascend the rooftop of The Gerkhin. When they reach the top, they must retrieve their clue and descend back through the hole before they can meet their partner and continue the race. The second Detour was a choice between Delivery or Delicacy. In Delivery, teams must go to Brick Lane market, where they will be handed a basket full of items that they need to deliver to the shop owner. What teams don’t know is that the shop owners where those items belong to are located in various sections and scattered around the market and brick lane streets. When teams successfully deliver all the items and received the stamp collection by the shop owners, the market officer will hand them their clue. In Delicacy, teams must go to the famously known Tubby Isaacs Food Stall, where they will eat London’s traditional delicacy, Pie Mash and Jellied Eels. When both team members finish their menu, they can get their next clue from Mr. Tubby. ;Additional tasks *For the starting line task, teams must find a specific gear-shaped tractor’s part which has been put in the middle of the structure to block the main gears from being work. When teams found this part, they need to pull it out so that the main gears can run and turn the engine on. Once the engine is on, it will blow up smoke to the air and teams need to bring back the part to Phil in order to get their flight tickets and the next clue. *Upon their arrival at the Old Trafford Stadium, teams have been given a caricature of famous football player. They must find the exact man drawn from that caricature who is walking around outside the stadium. The only clue given to them is the number 10, which is his official number, assigned by the club. Team will retrieve their next clue from Wayne Rooney . *On the way back from Middleton to Manchester city, teams proceed to Manchester Arndale Love Wall. It is a wall full of sticky notes from Manchester citizen expressing their sympathy and support the uprise of Manchester after the absolute chaos around the city back in 2011. Teams must leave a sympathy message and stick them on the wall. *At the Buckingham Palace, both team members are required to change their clothes to the London Guard’s costume. One team member must stand firm in front of the post/gate while the other team member must attract the visitors around the Palace and take a group picture with their team-mate who is standing firm. When team has 10 group pictures, they can show it to the Royal Knight, who will hand them their next clue. start.jpg|Equinox Hill at Manchester, Vermont was served as the starting line of The Amazing Race. start2.jpg|At Buckingham Palace, team member had to dressed as one of the London's Guardian. start3.jpg|Victoria Embankment Gardens was the first Pit Stop of The Amazing Race. Leg 2 (England → Egypt) * London (Heathrow International Airport ) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport ) * Cairo to Saint Catherine , Sinai Peninsula *Mount Sinai (Saint Catherine's Monastery ) *Abu Durbah (Abu Durbah's Oil Rig) *Ras Mohammed (Ras Mohammed National Park ) *Sharm El-Sheikh (Naama Bay Promenade) For this leg Roadblock, team member will examine the icons, which number over 2,000 pieces. They are spread throughout the monastery complex. Among those thousands of icons, team member will need to match two of the icons hanging on the monastery’s chapel and its surrounding with the time period described in the clue. There are 4 time periods given in the clue, only two of the icons from each period have to be matched. After the team member found all the icons required, he/she has to write the title and recite them in front of the archbishop for exchange of their next clue. What team members don't know, is that the title to the icons can only be found inside the archive in the Monastery's Library. The Icons itself either hung or painted on the wall without the title shown. ''In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between 'Dive' or 'Snorkle. In ''Dive'', teams must head to the marked boat and go to the designated area where they will suited with diving outfit and look for a treasure box hidden inside the Yolanda Wreck deep down in the Red Sea. In ''Snorkle'', teams head to the marked area closer to the beach, using only a snorkel mask, team need to find a toy fish which is replica of the actual fish hidden between the coral reefs. The toy fish will contain their next clue. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the leg, team were told to search for the Imperial Camel Corps Statue. When they find it, they need to pay attention to the information carved below the statue. They have to find two regions (separated with a comma in the Route Info clue), which related to Camel, and the answer is Mount Sinai, Egypt. *Upon arriving at Cairo, teams have to go to Domestic Terminal and find the marked counter to check in for one of the two charter flights leaving at 11.00PM and 1.15AM to Saint Catherine (SKV), Mount Sinai, Egypt. *Upon arrival of the first charter flight, teams were faced by the Hours of Operation. They have to camp out in the desert with the local Bedouin people and their traditional tents before begin their next tasks. *At Abu Durbah, teams were facing an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race#Intersection '''Intersection] . In this intersection, teams experienced the life on the oil rigs site while they drill the No.1 natural resource in the region. Teams must take a boat to the inactive oil rigs offshore the Abu Durbah’s coastline. After teams reached the oil rig they need to dress as a co-worker wearing all safety equipments required and pay attention to the demonstration on how to drill the oil. Teams must then performed the correct steps on using the drilling machines and change the drill connection shown in the demonstration. When their performances reach a satisfactory level from the site manager, he will then hand them their next clue. *Upon arrival at Sharm El-Sheikh, teams need to find the Naama Bay Shopping Centre and look for the Arabian Night Clothing Store, where the shopkeeper handed them their next clue. Leg 3 (Egypt) *Sharm El-Sheikh (Maritim Jolie Ville Royal , Peace Road) *Sharm El-Sheikh (Grand Sinai Casino ) * Sharm El-Sheikh (Hay El Nur Bus Station) to Dahab (Dahab Bus Station) *Dahab (Masbat, Ghazala Bay ) *Dahab (Ras Abu Gallum ) *Dahab (Blue Hole , Ras Abu Gallum) This leg's Detour featured one of the most important, historic, and beautiful places in Sinai Peninsula, teams were given a choice between Hospitality or Animality. In Hospitality, teams must find their way to the Maritim Water Park and Resorts, where they need to set up ten set of pool furnitures and decorate them with hotel accesories such as beach towel, flower vase, and a welcome drink. In Animality, teams must find their way to Maritim courtyard, where they will need to bath a camel and a horse and put a proper decoration and clothes. When they finish bathing, they will then ride the camel and the horse 500m to the open field where the owner waited to gave teams their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member must succesfully catch three pre-determined fish using a a fishing pole and clean them before the famous local chef grilled them. After the fish is well-grilled and ready to serve, the other team member that did not to the roadblock task, has to eat one serving of fish before they can continue their race. ;Additional tasks *At the beginning of the leg, teams were only told to go to the place where people around the world make peace. The clue then will lead them to The Maritim Sharm el-Sheikh International Congress Centre, located along Peace road, where many international political and economic meetings have been held, including peace conferences, ministerial meetings, world bank meetings, and Arab Leagues. *At Grand Sinai Casino, teams need to look for their next clue on the back of the playing cards which are played by 50 poker players around the table. *At Ras Abu Gallum, teams were making their way by horseriding thorugh Dahab's lagoon before they can reach the Pit Stop for this leg, the Blue Hole in Red Sea. LEG-3a.jpg|At Maritim Jolie Ville, teams who choose the Hospitality detour need to set up ten sets of pool furniture complete with its decoration. LEG-3.jpg|Teams were messing with poker players in order to search for their next clue on the back of the playing cards. Dahab.jpg|Blue Hole in Dahab, Egypt also known as the "Diver's Cemetery" was the second pit stop for this leg of the race. Leg 4 (Egypt → Turkey) * Sharm El-Sheikh (Sharm El-Sheikh International) to Kayseri , Turkey (Erkilet International Airport ) *Kayseri (Kayseri Castle) * Kayseri to Goreme (Cappadocia ) *Goreme (Tarihi Milli Park) *Goreme (Legend Cave, Spelunca Hotel) *Goreme (Anatolian Houses) *Urgup (Mazi village, underground city) *Nevsehir (The Fairy Chimneys) For the first Fast Forward in the race, teams need to make their way to Goreme Tarihi Milli Park, then they will have to ride the hot air balloon, while flying over the Cappadocia, an epic landscape in Nevsehir, they have to find a man holding a route-marker flag by using a pro outdoor binoculars (with the maximum sighting range up to 1KM). The targeted man is riding another hot air balloon (randomly selected). Once the team found the man, they need to remember the color and pattern of the hot air balloon that he rode, once the hot air balloons landed, team can get their next clue from the man by running to the correct hot air balloon. The leg's Detour was a choice between Paleolithic ''or ''Neolithic. In Paleolithic, teams need to find their way to the Legend Cave in Goreme. Once there, they will help the local villagers build 10 pigeon houses using set of traditional tools made from sharp rocks just like the pre-historic time. After they finish carve the 10 pigeon houses, the villager will hand them their next clue. In Neolithic, teams need to find their way to Spelunca’s Hotel Kitchen Workshop in Goreme. They will learn how to make and bake the Turkish bread using the traditional method of baking in the chimneys. Teams are provided with 5 bread doughs which they have to mix with specific spices. When they finished baking 3 Turkish breads, they will need to deliver them along with one jug of milk and butter to 3 different rooms as the hotel guest’s breakfast service. After they receive 3 signatures from the guests they can go back to the kitchen and ask the kitchen lady for exchange of their next clue. In the Roadblock, team member was given a list of 3 different pots which they have to find inside the underground city. After they collect the 3 pots, they have to go back to the rolling door and then guess in which of the 3 pots contain their next clue. Every wrong guesses will give them a 2 minutes penalty before they can guess another pot. ;Additional tasks *In order to get to Kayseri, teams need to drive back to Sharm El Sheikh. *When teams arrived in Kayseri Castle, they found an Hour of Operation of the Castle (3.30AM-4.00PM) and a sign-up board. When the Castle open, they found a cluebox inside. Teams went to the City of Goreme in 3 different buses according to their sign-up sheet, leaving at 4.30AM, 4.45AM, and 5.10AM *At Anatolian Houses, teams found a U-Turn board in front of the gate. Team that choose to u-turn another team can use their power here and force their target to do another side of the detour. Leg 5 (Turkey → Belarus) * Nevsehir (Nevşehir Kapadokya Airport) to Minsk , Belarus Minsk International Airport ) *Minsk (National Library of Belarus ) *Minsk (Niezalezhnasti Avenue ) *Minsk (Island of Courage and Sorrow , Trinity Hill ) *Minsk (Mir Castle, Mir , Karelichy District ) This leg's Roadblock featured the most intelligence task in this season of the amazing race. Team member need to enter the National library of Belarus, using only row and column number written in Belarusian as their reference, they need to find 10 most-controversial Belarusian books and articles hidden in the bookshelf. When they find the books and articles, they need to encode a passage using 10 not-in-order clues given to them in their reference paper. The 10 clues will lead them to several pages number in the books and several important words in the articles. Once they figure out the clues, the correct passage will reveal their next destination. For the Detour, teams need to choose between Keep the Heritage'' or ''Live the Victory. In Keep the Heritage, teams must find 6 key landmarks located along Niezalezhnasti Avenue (also known as Independce Avenue), once they find the landmark (which are written in Belarusian) they need to photograph the exterrior of the building together with one of their teammate using the new 2012 Canon Powershot G1X digital camera. When they successfully collect all 6 pictures, they need to take the camera to the Camera House located in the centre of town and print the picures, teams will see their next destination revealed on the back of the pictures. In Live the Victory, teams must head to Victory Square located at the crossing of Independence avenue and Zakharau street. Following the order of the list, teams must first go inside the museum of the 1st Congress of RSDRP, they must pay attention for one of the congressman who will shout their next clue between the intense and mad atmosphere of congress debate. When team recognize their clue, it will lead them to the second building, the Main offices of National State TV and Radio, there they must enter the radio studio and announce the liberation of the country from the Soviet hands (which was broadcasted through the local AM frequency), when they done announcing, they will get their last set of clues which will tell them to use the new 2012 Canon Powershot G1x ''to photograph two events occured in front of the Monument of Victory, the two events are the citizen celebration and the newly married couple. When they done all set of tasks, the city counsellor will then give them their next clue. ;Additional tasks *In the Detour's 'Keep the Heritage, what teams don't know is that the 6 key landmarks are located along the 15KM length of Independence Avenue, strecthed from the West to the East of Minsk City. *At the Island of Courage and Sorrow, teams must give a moment of silence and put a flower banquet on the bottom of the monument to honour the victims and casualties suffered from World War II. Leg 6 (Belarus → Russia) *Minsk (Railway Station Square) * Minsk (Minsk Passazhirsky railway station ) to Rostov-on-Don , Russia (Rostov Glavny railway station ) *Rostov-on-Don (Monument to Women) *Rostov-on-Don (Central Market) * Rostov-on-Don (Central Station) to Baksan (Baksan Valley) *Terskol Village *Garabashi (The Barrels, Mount Elbrus ) In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between ''Happy Single'' or '' '' ''Happy Family''. In'' Happy Single'', teams will have a chance to date and marry a single Russian woman! Teams need to travel on foot to Church of Nativity, located in the Central Market. When they enter the church, there will be 10 women standing in front of them. Their challenge is to match the face of one of the 10 women within the photo catalogue of a hundred single women from Russia. Once they have the person matched, they can claim their clue from the Priest.What teams don’t know is the 10 women standing in front of them are wearing a traditional Southern Russian’ bride dress with their face covered in a long veil. Teams can only open the veil' to concentrate on memorizing their look for 10 (ten) times only. Teams can observe any women during their 10 chances. ' ' In ''Happy Family'', teams will help Russian moms to prepare a dinner for their family tonight!. Teams need to travel on foot to Rostov’s Central Market and proceed to the meat section. Once they enter the meat section of the market, they will get a list of what to buy for a typical Russian family dinner. As a good mom, teams can only ask “how much is the price” to the butcher, they are prohibited to ask about what kind of meat that the butcher sells (no butcher displays any written description of the meat in this market). The list includes Beef, Lamb, Pork, Chicken, Rabbit, and Duck meat. Teams were told to buy 200grams for each meat. When teams finish their meat-shopping, they then have to go to the meat inspector, show him the list and name each meat that has been properly cut and mixed in the bowl. If teams can give the right answer to the meat inspector, he will then hand them their next clue! Teams that incorrectly name the meat will have to go back to the butcher and observe one more time!. For this leg's Roadblock', team member will ride the ATV Sogjoy and drive them (along with the instructor) around the course. They will enter the snowy woods, rigged hills, and frozen pond before they return to their partner. When they finish ride and drive one complete course, the Sogjoy instructor will hand them their next clue! ;Additional tasks *When teams arrived at Minsk Railway Station Square, they need to split and decide which team member will enter tower 1 and which team member will enter tower 2. In 'tower one, team member has to proceed to level 5 of the building, and enter a commission chamber. Inside the chamber, they will sit on an employment test. The test is simple, to take the odd one out of the list. The list will consist of several famous Russian leader’s name and only one of them belong to the name of a city that team will be going to!. If a team member can submit the test with a correct answer, the Commissioner will give him half of the next clue!. ''In tower two'', team member has to proceed to level 4 of the building, where the Daily Duty Managers of the town worked. Upon entering the room, team member will see 25 different mini-flags sticked on a bar of Styrofoam, team member has to realized that among those 25 mini-flags, there is one which is not belong to a nation’s flag, and it’s belong to other city’s coat-of-arms instead. Team member who can take and show the wrong national flag to the Duty Manager, will get another half of the clue! *At Terskol Village, teams had to ride the gondola up to Terskol Village, where their next clue awaits them outside the gondola station. *After finishing the Roadblock task, teams must continue their trip using the gondola up to Garabashi. Once there, they will be provided with a pair of hiking boots and a pair of snow poles. Teams must hike their way 250meters to the Pit Stop, The Barrels. Leg 7 (Russia → Myanmar) * Mineralnye Vody , (Mineralnye Vody Airport ) to Nyaung U , Myanmar (Nyaung U Airport ) *Nyaung U (Nyaung U Market ) *Nyaung U (Nyaung U Bus Terminal) *Bagan (Bagan House Traditional Handicrafts Workshop ) *Old Bagan (Ananda Temple ) *Old Bagan (Dhammayangyi Temple ) In this leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between ''Count or '''''Cloak. In Count, teams must find the marked rice stall and choose a pre-determined rice sacks. After choosing their rice sack, teams have to count the exact number of rice seeds, when teams mention the correct number of seeds, the stall owner will hand them their next clue.' '''In 'Cloak, teams must find the marked garment shop and choose an art-patterned piece of cloth. Teams must then find and match the black-and-white piece of cloth with the colorful finished garment among the shop. When teams found and match the pattern correctly, the garment shop owner will hand them their next clue. For the first '''Roadblock of this leg, team member must decorate a Lacquerware according to the model shown. If the local artist satisfied with their work, then they may continue the race. For the second Roadblock of this leg, team member who previously did not do the roadblock, must perform this second one. Team member must determined which direction that the four holy buddhas located insinde the temple. If team member succesfully match the name and the direction of the buddhas, the monk will then give them their next clue. ;Additional tasks *Teams were told to ride the local antique minibus to get to the Old Bagan from Nyaung U *Teams were also told to look for the Pit Stop only by foot. Leg 8 (Myanmar → Indonesia) * Nyaung U (Nyaung U Airport) to Manado , North Sulawesi , Indonesia (Sam Ratulangi International Airport ) *Manado (Monumen Yesus Memberkati ) * Manado Pier to Bunaken Island (Bunaken National Marine Park ) *Bunaken Island (Minahasa Village) *Bunaken Island (Tanjung Kelapa Coast) * Bunaken Island to Manado Tua Island (World Ocean Conference Centre ) *Manado Tua Island (Floating Boat Restaurant) *Manado Tua Island (Cha Cha Resort & Cottages) In the second and last Fast Forward of the race, team who are willing to attempts it need to head to the Minahasa Village and complete an extreme course of white-water rafting. When team reach the end of the course, they may go directly to the Pit Stop. For the Detour, teams must choose between Ritual or Mutual. In Ritual, teams must wear native costum and join in the sacred ceremony of cleaning a graveyard. In Mutual, teams must help the local people build the traditional Minahasa house. The Roadblock for this leg is to have one team member eat one serving of fried bats at the floating boat restaurant. ;Additional tasks *Team were told to go to Monumen Yesus Memberkati (The Christ Blessing Monument), which is the second tallest statue in the world after Christ the Redeemer in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Teams picked up their next clue at the bottom of the monument. *At Tanjung Kelapa Coast, teams need to search their next clue among hunderds of coral reef. P3270094.JPG|Christ Blessing, the world's second tallest statue after Christ the Redeemer in Brazil. bunaken3.jpg|An incomparable picturesque landmark at Bunaken Island. Here teams need to search their next clue among hundreds of coral reefs. bunaken4.jpg|At the Fast Forward, team must face the extreme course of white-water rafting. bunaken7.jpg|In Detour's Ritual, teams mus join in a sacred ceremony of cleaning a graveyard. bunaken5.jpg|Team member who was choosen to complete the Roadblock must eat one full serving of this tasty fried bats. bunaken.jpg|Cha Cha Resort and Cottages, where more than 600 delegates from 74 countries spent their holiday during the World Ocean Conference in 2009 was the Eighth Pit Stop in a race around the world. Leg 9 (Indonesia → Australia) * Manado (Sam Ratulangi International) to Hobart , Tasmania , Australia (Hobart International Airport ) *Hobart (Wrest Point Hotel Casino ) *Hobart (Hobart Cenotaph ) *Eaglehawk Neck (Eaglehawk Bay-Flinders Conservation ) *Port Arthur (Port Arthur Convict Settlement ) In this leg's Roadblock, team member must rappel down the 17 floors' Wrest Point Hotel Casino before they can get their next clue. For the Speedbump, teams must collect 75 shells from the tesselated pavement in order to form an aboriginal art curtain made from those shells. ;Additional tasks *At Hobart Cenotaph, teams must choose a dedicated veteran to guide them lit the memorial fire and answer a trivia about the tasmanian involvement in the war. *Teams are also warned by the second and last Yield in this race. Team who is willing to use this power may Yield another team to give them some extra time delayed. *At Port Arthur Concivt Settelement, teams were in a mission to rescue five prison convictee who were captured and locked in seperate rooms and buildings. Leg 10 (Australia → Canada) * Hobart (Hobart International) to Calgary , Alberta , Canada (Calgary International Airport) *Calgary (Olympic Plaza ) *Calgary (Calgary Stampede ) *Calgary (Lougheed House ) *Calgary (Heritage Park Historical Village ) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must demonstrate a blacksmith skill by forging a metal to make a couple of horseshoe. Their next clue will be stamped on the finished horseshoe. For the Detour, teams must choose between Back in Time or Move in Rhyme. In Back in Time, teams must head to the Gasoline Alley Museum at the Heritage Town Square which depicting the panorama of 1930s and 1950s. Once team go inside the museum, they need to look for Hudson's Bay Company coat of arms attached/painted on one of the old cars and emblems. Teams could get their next clue by bringing the logo (if it's attached on the emblem) or turning the old car on (if it's painted) and the former Calgarian will hand them their next clue. In Move the Rhyme, teams must ride a steam train along the Pre-Railway Settlement Village and the Railway Prairie Town. While riding the steam train teams must pay attention to the musical notes scattered along the route (on the ground/roof/cable tower). After teams succesfully collected all the notes, they then need to give those notes to a classic pianist, if the notes incorporate with the rhyme of the song, the pianist will then give them their next clue. Additional tasks *In order to get to Olympic Plaza, the only clue given to the teams was an invitation to attend the winter olympic medal ceremony. *At Heritage Historical Village, after teams completed the detour, they must head to Haskayne Mercantile Block and locate the souvenir shop to trade the clue given by the Calgarian and/or the Pianist with the Pit Stop location. *Teams were told to go to the Pit Stop by foot. Leg 11 (Canada → United States) *Calgary (Canada Olympic Park ) * Calgary (Calgary Airport) to Chicago , Illinois , United States (O'Hare International Airport ) *Chicago (Harpo Studios ) *Chicago (Garfield Park Conservatory ) *Chicago (Jay Robert's Antique Warehouse) *Chicago (Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum ) In the last Detour of the race, team swere given a choice between two advetourous outdoor challenge Sled It or Zip It. In Sled It, both team members must proceed to the Summer Bobsleigh Ride and sled down the Olympic track, twisting and turning around 14 turns, traveling at speeds up to 100km/h while reaching 4 G Forces.' '''In 'Zip It, teams must head to the top of Canada Olympic Park’s ski jump tower. There they must zip down on North America’s fastest zipline! Riders fly down the unique cable system in a comfortable harness, reaching speeds between 120 and 140 km/h. As Calgary’s highest vantage point, the ski jump tower provides a zipline that is 500 metres long with a vertical drop of more than 100 metres. For the last '''Roadblock of the race, one team member must crack open and find a clue among Chihuly Balls which are flown on the conservatory's pond. Additional tasks *After teams done their Detour, they need to figure out their last destination by looking at the city's flag. *At Harpo Studios, teams were surprised by Oprah Winfrey , which hosted a quick talk show when teams entered the studio. *At Jay Robert's Antique Warehouse, teams must find 10 items that correspond with the entire legs of the race as part of the last memory challenge. 'General Information' This part is about the general information and description about the racecourse. 1. The race runs in 11 Legs, with the first leg being a Superleg, non-elimination point. 2. The race runs with 11 teams. Each team consist of two contestants 3. At the end of Leg 1 (Superleg), the winner was rewarded with an Express Pass. 4. There are